Internal Affairs
Internal Affairs (감찰국, Gamchalguk / 監察局, Kansatsu-kyoku / 監察局, 監察局, Jiānchá jú), a.k.a. Bureau of Internal Investigations is the organization of the Church of Madonna in Denma. Inspection Department is old English version's name. Summary It's first mentioned in the Rami Record (8) (Korean, In Denma, it's (2)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the Sixteen (24). It's first appeared in the Sixteen (25). In (14), Quanx inspectors are based mainly on the inspection team. When Guardian priests are damages any of Patron's properties or cause some trouble with the Patron's side, they'll faces here. In (19), the priests belong to inspection team are called the Black Chapter (검은 사제단, Geomeun sajedan / 黑い使徒, Kuroi shito / 黑色司祭们, 黑色司祭們, Hēisè sījìmen). 7 years ago, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a black long coat. Unlike the game, the ankh is gray. They're using Transcriptome. 7 years ago, Korah was a rookie agent. Edel's uncle, Ham, was an Ex-Black Chapter. His real name is Balak. There was a factions inside. Gatsu was the head of here and Max, the deputy head of here, he led a group that was against Gatsu. These're higher than regular priests. The prison was designed to lock up Hyper-Quanx, so the prisoner can't breaks out unless prisoner is assisted by the insider. So there is no way that the Bureau would let Quanx prisoner escape so easily. The punish prison break is execution upon capture. The outside the 50km radius of the prison to have prisoner declared as an escapee by law. They run prison Abronah. This is where people serve people's time after the final sentence. There're also transcriptomes here. 7 years later, Black Chapter inspectors are wearing a white or ivory long coat instead of the black long coat. And Balak becomes the director here. And, on both sides of him, there're bull horn and horned nose. Lang monastery on planet Tulou is like a training school for the Black Chapter. In Pigear (29), the directors of Silverquick's station 7 stop Yahwah because he didn't report the Gaal's booster guns. They says this is some serious matter that can break the hierarchy of the entire church body, so they transmitted the footage to here yesterday. And they confine him in something like a box. Then they say that, his avatar in custody until the Black Chapter inspectors get in. Inspection Department is old English version's name. Characters *Korah: 7 years ago, he belongs to the Gatsu's group. *Horned nose: He first appeared in the Sixteen (23). He last appeared in the 12. A.E. (4). He's Balak's junior. He knows Asherah. 7 years ago, he belonged to the Gatsu's group. He becomes the deputy director here. *Balak *Bull horn: He first appeared in the Sixteen (25). He last appeared in the 12. A.E. (4). He's Balak's junior. 7 years ago, he belonged to the group that against Gatsu. He uses teleport. He becomes the deputy director here. Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source *Gatsu *Right-Hand man for Gatsu: He first appeared in the Sixteen (26). He last appeared in the (29). He belongs to the Gatsu's group. Here is the fan art. 2014 - Source *Max *Mr. Tear: He belongs to the group that against Gatsu. *One inspector: He first appeared in the 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in the God's Lover (7). He's heterochromia. His right eye is yellow and his left eye is violet, almost like Max. But his relationship with Max isn't known. He's regular Quanx. He thinks ponytails are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. *Another inspector: He first appeared in the 14. A.E. (2). He last appeared in the God's Lover (7). He's regular Quanx. He thinks long straight hairs are overrated. He and his colleague are approach the Yahwah's original body. He and colleague are reports to the deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary. The deputy director of Internal Affairs orders them to dismiss. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs: He appeared in the God's Lover (7). He wears outfit like Horned nose and Bull horn. He has a secretary. His secretary reports that Yahwah's mind map was far off from the church's simulation, and he's imcluded Ephraimite Quanx in the missions even though the Academy of Science were done with their study. He and his secretary says Yahwah isn't planning the Night of Adams to find his original body and Yahwah even fell into coma from the aftermaths of the damage control. He says Yahwah is so desperately trying to locate his original body, and he says he thinks Yahwah's hope for escape is what he holds him together. He asks his secretary does she find the firearm maker, and she says Korah will be on it himself. He says he'll tell the director. And he says Yahwah will go postal if he ever finds out where his original body is. *Deputy director of Internal Affairs' secretary: She first appeared in the God's Lover (7). She last appeared in the (9). Her pattern of head is similar to vulva. She reports that Yahwah's mind map was far off from the church's simulation, and he's imcluded Ephraimite Quanx in the missions even though the Academy of Science were done with their study. The deputy director of Internal Affairs and she says Yahwah isn't planning the Night of Adams to find his original body and Yahwah even fell into coma from the aftermaths of the damage control. She says Korah will be find the firearm maker. Korah says her who confirms his mission that, he's angry because he was on his way back after completing a mission until she has tricked him into this. Korah disturbed so hangs up the phone. Category:Church of Madonna